


All in a Weeks Day

by a_lanart - the younger (a_lanart)



Series: The O'Niall Chronicles [24]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart%20-%20the%20younger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q gives Voyager an unexpected visit, and an even more unexpected 'gift'. It's up to the immortal Siannon O'Niall to sort out the puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Weeks Day

**Author's Note:**

> There's no smut in this, but there is some strong language and the premise that there is a relationship between 4 people. If you don't like the idea of these then don't read it, OK?  
> In this universe Voyager never got home in 2378.  
> Parts of this were co-written by Alis who used to be active in Highlander and Sentinel fandom in the 90s but it languished unfinished for many years and she no longer has a fandom presence.

Title: All In A Weeks Day  
Codes: VOY/HL xover AU. P/K/T/f  
Rating: PG-13 for colourful language...  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek, Panzer/Davis owns Highlander, I own Siannon O'Niall and Alis owns Marahet  
The title is pinched from the song of the same name by A Wedding Anniversary,

~*~

All In A Week's Day

*

Q watched silently, unobserved, as the dark haired woman moved purposefully through the chattering flurry that was made up of more than a few of Voyager's children. As she waved the last of her young charges out of the sickbay, Q could not help but succumb to an invisible smile. Voyager had changed so much in the years it had been in the delta quadrant, the children were indicative of that, and yet he was still curiously fond of them all, or as fond as a Q could be. The woman he observed fascinated him in a different way. She was an enigma; out of place, possibly even out of time. Immortal. A veritable puzzle indeed, and Q *liked* puzzles.

 

Siannon had been unable to shake off the feeling that she was being watched. The tell-tale prickle between her shoulders had developed while she had been vaccinating a group of the Voyager children against the latest virus that *someone* had managed to pick up while on shore leave. By the time she was alone and clearing up after herself, she was feeling almost paranoid.  
Turning to lean against the bulkhead, she cast her eyes around the expanse of sickbay. Nothing. The feeling of being watched didn't go away, if anything it got worse. She shook her head.  
Crazy. She was going crazy, imagining things. Even so, she had to do *something*, no matter how strange it seemed.

"I may be going crazy, but I'd appreciate it if you could show yourself." She was quite pleased that her voice didn't betray any of her uncertainty.

Q grinned to himself. He could never resist an invitation, especially off an attractive woman. Time to oblige the lady, after all he didn't want to keep her waiting once she'd *asked*... He popped into existence with the usual ostentatious flash. Siannon stared at him, surprise being the most obvious expression on her face. Q smiled at her, gestured expansively.

"You called?" He intoned. She struggled to find her voice.

"Q!" Siannon felt less than pleased with her eloquence, or rather her lack of it, but Q had been the last entity she'd expected to see. She felt somewhat vindicated by the fact that she *had* been being watched, but was still curious as to why Q had reappeared, especially to *her*.

Q rubbed a sleeve over his Starfleet communicator, fingered the Captain's pips on his collar. It was long time since he had appeared like this, it was comforting, familiar. He raised his head to smile at Siannon.

"The very same." Siannon took a couple of steps forward, the surprise leaving her face to be replaced by suspicion.

"Just why are you here, Q?" Q tried his best to look innocent, and failed dismally.

"Why? Do I need a reason?" Siannon glared at him, not deigning to answer the question. Q shrugged. "You interest me, that's all." She snorted, her disbelief written all over her face, in every line of her body.

"Why do I have trouble believing that? Kathryn interests you, as does her child. Jean-Luc Picard *interests* you. But me?" Siannon began to turn away, shaking her head. Q scowled at her.

"You leave Jean-Luc out of this."

"You tell me what you *really* want." They stared at each other. Deadlock. Q relented first.

"I have. You're a puzzle. An anomaly. A fish out of water. *Interesting*."

"Oh?" Siannon's curiosity was piqued, despite her mistrust of the omnipotent being.

"I find you immortals fascinating, living cheek by jowl with humanity; part of it, and yet apart from it. Even you. Like I said, fascinating. Marooned out here, away from your own kind, where you *shouldn't* be. And yet..." There was a sudden lighting of his face as he looked at her. "I could change that you know, and send you back." He vaguely began to gesture, only to have his hand grabbed in Siannon's vice like grip as she yelled at him,

"Don't you frigging well dare, you overbearing piece of omnipotent horseshit!" It was Q's turn to be surprised as he stared into eyes that were almost spitting green fire. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that before. Siannon was furious. "My place is here. *Here*! I'm a wife, a mother, a lover. I live and work surrounded by my family and I'm happier than I've been in decades. Maybe even centuries. I have everything I've ever wanted right here on this ship, and you want me to go *back*? No way. No fucking way." Q tore his hand from her grasp, shaking it as if it pained him while he glared at her.

"You'll have to go back eventually, no matter what. I just thought you may like to go back while you've still got a chance of surviving, before you lose your skills completely." Siannon took a step back from Q, looking at him with more than a little apprehension.

"Lose my skills? What do you mean?" There was a flash, and before she could truly register just what was happening, Q had a sword at her neck, handling it expertly.

"This," he growled. The cold steel kissed the skin of her throat, a thin line of blood welling from beneath the sword as he moved round her. "*The Game* I think you call it. Just how long do you think you'd last now? Your reactions are slow, the speed that was your advantage has gone, and your instinct has all but disappeared in the years you've been out here. You're perilously close to losing that pretty head of yours, and what good would *that* do your family?" He stepped away from her, raising the sword from her neck before flinging it behind him to wink out of existence; staring at her as she rubbed uncomfortably at the thin red line on her neck. Siannon lowered her hand to look at her own blood on her fingers. So close. She sighed.

"Don't you think I know that? I keep hoping that we won't get home in this crew's lifetime, so I don't have to change again. If we do get home..." She raised concerned eyes to Q, shrugged. "I still have some friends back in the alpha quadrant." Q gave her an enigmatic smile.

"So you do. However, there is another way."

"Another way? What in the seven hells are you going on about?"

"Now that would be telling." He grinned at her and disappeared with a snap of his fingers and a flash of light, leaving her gaping at empty space.

"Great. Just fucking great. What in all the universe did I do to deserve *this*?" Siannon sank down onto the nearest biobed, head in hands, her thoughts in an absolute turmoil. "Why me? And why  
*now*?"

Although there was no answer forthcoming, Siannon could almost hear ethereal laughter echoing through the silence. Q would be back, if only to tease some more with his enigmatic comments.

The silence was eventually broken by the swish of the doors opening as B'Elanna Torres rushed in. She made directly for the biobed, and the figure that was still huddled there.

"What happened? Something's shaken you up, I could feel you down in engineering and we all know how to shield better than that by now." She perched next to the still silent woman, waiting.  
Siannon eventually looked up, giving B'Elanna a half hearted smile.

"Q." She stated baldly. B'Elanna frowned, crinkling up her forehead ridges.

"Q was here? What did he want?"

"Beats me. Said I was interesting, amongst other things." Siannon sighed. "I'd probably best show you, I'm not really sure I understand it myself." They reached for each others hands with  
the ease of long familiarity; preparing themselves for the intense feelings that the sharing of thoughts, images and emotions still provoked, even though years had passed since they were soul-bound on Hesdaria. B'Elanna broke their handclasp first, almost exploding off the biobed.

"That... that... capricious, unscrupulous, omnipotent little *bastard*. I'd like to tear him apart and turn him into Targ feed. Personally." She took a deep breath, calming herself down a little. "Of course you can help if you want." She walked back over to the biobed and brushed her fingers along Siannon's neck, where smears of her blood were still visible. "At least you're all right."

"I'm fine now. I just wasn't exactly prepared for a visit from Q, or for how I'd react. You know, I think I may take you up on the offer of turning him into Targ feed. We'd have to invite Harry and Tom along though, or they'd be terribly offended at being left out of the fun."

"Good point. There're only two problems that I can see." B'Elanna paused for effect, and Siannon obliged her with the requisite question.

"Which are?"

"We haven't got a Targ, and Q would probably make it sick even if we did." Siannon burst out laughing, meeting B'Elanna's grin with sparkling eyes.

"You're as bad as Harry. And Tom."

"Must be the company I keep. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Siannon reached out for B'Elanna again as she stood up. "Thanks, love. You were just what I needed." B'Elanna brushed Siannon's lips softly with her own.

"Don't mention it. We're a team, remember."

"I remember. And Q better watch out." They left the sick bay together, arm in arm.

 

"How utterly *charming*. Just what I should expect from a Klingon woman, I suppose; feisty little wenches that they are." Q's disembodied voice echoed eerily round the deserted sick bay. "But  
*Targ* feed? Eeuugh. She just has no sense of *style*." He popped into existence briefly. "You hear that B'Elanna Torres? You have no sense of style. And you're just as bad, Siannon O'Niall; at your age you should know better. Humph!" He tore off his communicator and in a fit of pique threw it at the door by which they had left. "Women!"

With that, he disappeared again.

 

Tom and Harry were already in the mess hall by the time Siannon and B'Elanna joined them, and they both noticed the faint signs of strain still apparent in her face.

"Siannon?" Two voices. One thought. She pulled out a chair, almost collapsing into it.

"Just give me a moment, please?" B'Elanna turned up with a cup of Jhatta, which Siannon gulped down gratefully, ignoring the searing heat as it burned her throat, and ignoring the tingle which followed as she healed. "Something really weird is going on," she rasped. The conversation that followed was only partly audible, and certainly would not have been understood by anyone listening casually, the fourfold link manifesting itself in every word and thought and gesture, magnified by their concern. Eventually they just sat, staring at each other.

"There aren't any easy answers to that one." Harry's dark eyes were still worried, but his curiosity was beginning to manifest itself.

"Are there ever?" B'Elanna shrugged.

"Not if it involves us, you can guarantee that..." There was a quick, shared smile before they decided to attack Neelix's culinary offering of the day.

Siannon was barely halfway through her meal when her com badge chirped at her.

"Doctor to Siannon?" She wearily tapped her badge in reply. What now?

"Siannon here."

"I would appreciate your help in sickbay right now, if you don't mind..."

"But..."

"I know you've been here all day, but... Well, something's... come up..." The Doctor sounded almost apologetic. Siannon sent a puzzled glance at the others which was returned with various shrugs.

"On my way. Siannon out." She clambered out of the chair. "Duty calls. You may as well stay here. So much for having a night to ourselves for a change..." A night where all four of them could just enjoy being together, with no interruption was a rarity. Siannon left the mess hall without a backward glance.

"We're not..."

"No... Shall we?"

"Okay." In unison, the three of them dumped their trays and followed Siannon out of the mess hall. They all knew where sickbay was, they may even be some help; at least that's what they told themselves.

 

Siannon was walking briskly down the corridor to sickbay, more than half aware that the others were following her, but not really paying much attention to them as she tried to focus her mind into a more professional manner. Something was teasing at her consciousness. Something half remembered, half familiar. Her steps slowed involuntarily as she drew closer to sickbay, and her inexplicable feeling of dread. Then it hit her; coursing through her body, sending fire down her nerves, shrieking at her with a voice unknown to mortal man. But not immortal.

There was another immortal on Voyager, and from the feel of it, one that had just recently revived. The sensation lent wings to her feet and she near flew through the doors to sickbay to be greeted by a sight she was *not* expecting.

There was a vaguely female shaped mud pile on the main bio-bed, hanging onto the side weakly as she heaved up glob after glob of dark, tenacious looking muck, streaming water into a pool on the floor. Even through the helpless and involuntary retching, the woman tried to turn her head to meet Siannon's stunned eyes.  
Green eyes met blue for one defenceless, eternal moment of recognition; and all Siannon could think of was the empty place on her back where the comforting weight of her sword used to rest. Her unused sword, now in her quarters.

"Shit!! Just who the fuck are you?" She didn't realise she'd said it aloud until the Doctor frowned at her.

"I was hoping you could answer that. She's like you, I assume?"

"Yes... but..." At that moment Harry, Tom and B'Elanna barrelled through the door, running straight into Siannon. Unconsciously she reached for them all, mentally and physically, drawing their love and concern around her like a cloak. The sense of the other immortal reverberated curiously inside Siannon's head, but she was too shocked to register the phenomenon, and continued to stare, casting worried looks from the woman to the Doctor and back again. "How...?" The Doctor gestured helplessly.

"I don't know. She just...appeared. Dead. And then..."

"Then she revived..." Siannon took a step forward, gently disengaging herself physically from the others but not breaking their mental link. The choking, retching noises from the direction of the bio-bed had subsided somewhat, and the woman levered herself up into a sitting position, managing to wipe some of the mud from her face in the process, looking curiously regal despite the mud and water running off her. The blue gaze rendered Siannon immobile once more.

"My name is Marahet." The sound was barely above a whisper, but Siannon heard every raspy syllable. She silently regarded the other immortal for a moment; fear, loathing, anxiety and curiosity all warring with her concept of honour. Sweeping aside all thought of consequences, she took a step forward. Another. Never once did she tear her eyes away from that strangely compelling gaze. She wasn't entirely sure she could if she tried, there was something almost familiar about the otherworldly quality of that blue stare. Siannon stopped about three feet away from the bio-bed, ignoring everything except Marahet.

"I'm Siannon O'Niall. Welcome to the Starship Voyager, and the delta quadrant."

 

Marahet paused and looked around. The five thousand year old immortal had found herself in many strange situations in her long lifetime, but this one definitely won first prize. The last thing she remembered was being swept away by a torrent of rushing water, and the ensuing terror as she was pulled under for the last time. She regarded the immortal in front of her. A powerful, strong woman, and protective of the small tribe of three mortals that were gathered behind her. Marahet felt a strange kinship towards her... an energy that was warm and reassuring...//Stop that!// She chided herself; she couldn't afford to get lost in a psychic exploration of the other. She was in a strange place, facing a strange Immortal... and she had no sword... //Shit!// She scrambled off the bio-bed. Marahet turned her attention back to the here and now, and decided to start with a fairly simple question;

"Sorry.... Where?..."

"On the Starship Voyager. To be perfectly exact, you're in our sickbay. Best place for you at the moment, if I'm not mistaken. As for exactly *where* the best answer I can give you is somewhere in the delta quadrant, and on our way home. We've been travelling for a decade now..." Siannon broke off, distracted by the turmoil of her bond-mates' thoughts, and the faint hint of censure behind that turmoil.

Marahet had another look around her surroundings and noticed the technology for the first time.

"I know this is going to sound like a strange question but...what year is this?" Harry reeled off the Stardate without thinking, then paused.

"Why?" He sounded faintly accusatory. Marahet just looked confused.

"What?" She queried. Siannon took a closer look at what could be seen of Marahet's clothes beneath their coating of mud. They were definitely *not* twenty fourth century items.

"It's 2381," she murmured.

"2381?!" Marahet repeated incredulously. She was glad for the support of the bed behind her. This was turning out to be one hell of a day...

Siannon threw a quick look around sickbay. Everyone, including the Doctor was wearing the same stunned expression. //It's obviously up to me then...// She *knew* Q had to be involved  
after his cryptic comments earlier in the day, with a certainty beyond all doubt; which meant there was one more person who really needed to know about this. With some reluctance, she summoned the Captain.

"Siannon to Captain Janeway. Could you come to sick bay immediately please? We seem to have a... problem..."

"A problem? Are the children all right?" Siannon heard Kathryn's unspoken worry, and tried to reassure her in as impersonal a fashion as possible.

"They're *all* fine. It's not that kind of problem, just something of a more... um... personal nature." Siannon could almost feel Kathryn's interest crackling through the com link.

"I'm on my way. Janeway out." Siannon returned her attention to Marahet, realising for the first time that she had to look up to meet her eyes. The look they shared said 'This is it' as loudly  
as if the words had been spoken. Marahet cleared her throat carefully, aware that a hell of a lot was riding on the good opinion of these people.

"I don't suppose anybody would mind if I cleaned up a bit before anyone else arrives?" She lifted one mud-caked arm and glared at it disparagingly. She felt a faint ripple at the edges of her awareness, almost as if there was a conversation going on that she couldn't hear, and the next minute she was surrounded by people. The smallish, dark woman with the strange looking forehead tugged her lightly by the arm, smiling gently. Marahet almost didn't notice the faint tingle that the touch produced.

"This way. It's not far. I'm B'Elanna Torres, by the way. And this," she indicated the Asian man, who had appeared with an armful of blue cloth, "is Harry Kim." Tom and Siannon can run interference until we're back..."

"Tom?" Marahet queried. B'Elanna waved in the general direction of the other people in sickbay.

"Tom Paris. Don't worry, Marahet. We're a team." This was stated with a quiet, assured confidence that did much to lay Marahet's immediate fears to rest, but did nothing for her curiosity about  
Siannon and the three mortals. With no further protests or queries she let herself be half dragged, half led, from the sickbay by B'Elanna, closely followed by a silent Harry Kim.

Marahet dazedly allowed herself to be led by her two helpful guides to what was obviously a waiting room. She glanced around curiously; still conscious of the muddy water she was dripping on the floor. Despite the decor and the high-tech gizmos, it still bore the same atmosphere as any waiting room she had ever seen; past and present.

"If you don't mind me asking, just why do you need a place like this when everybody lives on the ship?" Harry answered her with a warm smile, after sharing a strangely intense glance with  
B'Elanna.

"Sometimes you just don't want to be that far from sickbay..." Marahet again felt that curious prickle at the back of her mind, and determined to resolve the enigma - some other time. Instead  
she shrugged and agreed with them.

"The bathroom's through here," B'Elanna grabbed the pile of cloth from Harry which resolved itself into towels and pyjamas, all in the same regulation blue.

Back in sickbay the Doctor scowled petulantly at Siannon, obviously not particularly happy with the whole turn of events.

"You should have let me check her over before B'Elanna ran off with her."

"Why? There'd be no point. She's immortal, remember."

"Mmm. Yes...er ... well...."

"You've got far too used to me not reminding you anymore, haven't you?"

"Maybe." The Doctor replaced his unneeded tricorder back on the instrument tray, and sighed. "I suppose we ought to get this cleaned up." He indicated the extremely muddy main bay, and then gave Siannon one of his rare smiles. "At least you never did *that* to me."

"What?"

"Turn up dead out of thin air and mess up my sickbay in the process."

"Oh you... Well, for that you can explain to the Captain what happened while me and Tom sort this out." Siannon pushed the Doctor towards his office, and turned back to the mess. "Come on,  
Tom. We've got work to do..."

It didn't take long before the main bay was back to its usual pristine state. Tom perched on the bio-bed, arms folded, and glared at Siannon.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know what the hell this is all about, don't you?"

"Sort of, but then so do you if you'd only think about it." Tom chewed on his bottom lip for a couple of seconds, casting wary glances in the direction of the office where Kathryn Janeway was talking to the Doctor.

"Q?"

"It fits. And how else would a dead immortal appear from thin air? After what Q said to me earlier it's the only likely explanation. Now all we have to do is tell Kathryn..."

Tom and Siannon both caught the rather pointed glance the Doctor threw in their direction. Tom gave Siannon a wry grin.

"I think that was our cue..." They made their way to the office, Siannon taking her customary perch on the desk, Tom leaning with studied nonchalance against the door frame. Kathryn looked up from her position at the other end of the desk.

"The Doctor tells me you have some ideas about the sudden appearance of our immortal guest."

"One or two. I think I know *how* Marahet got here, and I'll make a guess as to why, but that's all they are.... Guesses."

"You mean extrapolations of all available data," Kathryn said with a grin. "Never admit to guessing anything, remember. So... Extrapolate..."

"Q."

"Is that just the how or the why as well? And why do you think he's responsible?" Siannon had the grace to look at least marginally self conscious. She knew she should have told Kathryn of Q's brief visit earlier, but spending quality time with Harry, B'Elanna and Tom had seemed so much more important at the time.

"Q paid a visit to sickbay today, after I'd finished with the vaccinations...." She trailed off, noticing Kathryn's frown. "I know, I should have mentioned it, but..." The frown disappeared.

"But tonight was the first night you four had been able to have alone together for a while..." Kathryn smiled gently at Siannon. "I may not like it, but I *do* understand." Siannon smiled thankfully in return.

"Anyway, he made some rather cryptic remarks about my sword skills being rusty; and offered to send me back to the alpha quadrant, which I refused. After that he told me there was 'another way' before he disappeared again. I'm not entirely certain, but I wouldn't be surprised if Marahet is his idea of 'another way'." Kathryn pushed herself off the desk and walked round to Siannon's side.

"You're telling me that Q brought another immortal to Voyager just so you could *practise*?" She shook her head in disbelief, trying not to laugh.

"Something like that, yes. I can't think of any other reason why and it is the sort of thing Q has been known to do just because he can."

"Not for a while."

"Maybe. He might have actually felt some pity for Marahet..." She turned to glare at Tom's snort of laughter.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see Marahet being the type that people would pity. Or Q doing the pitying for that matter."

"Fair enough, but remember Marahet was dead when she arrived. Drowned, I expect; and judging by what we've just cleaned up more than likely buried under a hell of a lot of mud." Both women glanced at the Doctor, who nodded slightly. Siannon continued. "In that situation an immortal would revive only to asphyxiate over and over again. And that could go on for years. Even centuries. Many immortals have a kind of primordial horror of being buried alive, and I wouldn't be surprised if Marahet shares that. From what Q said, he's been watching immortals for centuries, possibly millennia. He finds us *interesting* apparently." Kathryn grinned.

"Can't fault him there. You've certainly been interesting enough, and I'm sure this Marahet will be too. I suppose we just need to wait and see."

"There're a couple more things..."

"Oh?"

"Did the Doctor tell you she apparently wasn't buried this century?"

"He mentioned it. I take it you know when?"

"The twentieth, going by her clothes and stuff. But more importantly, she's old."

"Old is a relative term around immortals." The Doctor remarked acerbically. "Just how old is old?"

"Older than me. By at least a thousand years. Possibly two or more." Tom's low whistle reverberated around the office, echoed by the surprise on both the Doctor's and Kathryn's faces...

"That's old. How can you tell?" He asked.

"It's sort of the way the Quickening resonates between two immortals. Old ones *feel* different. It's not an ability all of us have, and seems to be pretty dependent on age. One of my friends has it down pat, but he's over five thousand years old. That's why I think she's an old one, she feels remarkably similar to Methos from a distance. I'm just surprised none of us knew about her." She shrugged. "Still, these things are sent to try us, I suppose." Kathryn sat back down on the desk, pressing her fingers to her temples with an air of increasing desperation.

"And try us they usually do," she murmured. "Especially when Q dumps them on my ship." She shook her head, as if trying to clear it. "I know you'll agree with me when I say I want to keep this as quiet as possible, but we need to involve Chakotay and Tuvok at the very least. You, Tom, B'Elanna and Harry are involved by default, which I think should be enough people for now. Unless there's anyone else you can think of who *needs* to know?" Tom and Siannon both answered in the negative. "I think we may have just enough time to get Chakotay and Tuvok down here before the others get back."

The Doctor glared at them all.

"So you're going to turn my sickbay into conference room, now? Wonderful. Why does nobody *ask* anymore?" Kathryn hid her impromptu grin in a cough. Neither Tom nor Siannon even tried.

"I wouldn't worry," Tom said, "at least this way you get to know everything as it happens instead of second hand..." The Doctor allowed himself to be placated, and even brightened at the prospect.

"How very true. Thank you for reminding me. Now if you'll just excuse me, I have some preparations to make." He wandered out of the sickbay office muttering about chairs and mud. Tom grinned at his remaining companions.

"Another problem solved...." Anything else he might have said was lost in a muffled 'Oof' as Siannon whacked him across the back of his head.

"Seriously Kathryn, you need to get Chakotay and Tuvok down here now. We're going to need them."

Marahet stayed silent, but she could hardly believe her ears. All the talk of space-time anomalies, interstellar travel, omnipotent beings and the like was sailing right over her head. Even so, she liked what she had seen of this ship and its crew, the puzzle surrounding Siannon and her *friends* notwithstanding. There was one thing that was still bothering her.

"If I was sent here by this 'Q', where is he? And *why* am I here. For all you seem to have decided *how* I got here, none of you seem to have the faintest idea *why*." For a moment, Kathryn  
Janeway paused in her restless pacing of the room and gave Marahet an apologetic smile.

"I'm afraid there's only one entity who can answer that, and even if he *was* here he could well decide not to, depending on how he was feeling. We'll just have to settle on puzzling it all out for ourselves." She sat back down. "Siannon *did* have a theory as to why you were here..." Siannon frowned, and shook her head.

"I've an idea, but it's not a good one and I haven't really thought it through yet."

"Really?" Although the thought of Q sending an Immortal all the way from the alpha quadrant just for sword practice had seemed ludicrous at the time, she wasn't best pleased with Siannon's stubborn refusal to say anything.

"Let's just leave it at that for now." There was a strange undercurrent to Siannon's tone of voice, as if she were trying to convey something without words. Janeway stared at her. "Please?" The Immortal asked, as close to begging for something as she ever had been. She relented, albeit reluctantly.

"All right. Okay then people, if you have any ideas - good or otherwise - let me know. Do I make myself clear?" The murmurs of 'Yes Captain' from around the table were cut off by a flash of light by the door. Janeway glared at the sudden invasion of sickbay.

"Q."

"Bravo, Kathy." The familiar figure slowly clapped his hands while smiling in his inimitably condescending fashion.

"I don't suppose you'd care to explain just what this latest escapade of yours is all about?"

"No. And anyway, it's none of your business. Just Marahet's and Siannon's. And I'm sure *they'll* catch on fast enough. I think you'll like it here, Marahet. Much better than being stuck under tons of mud and rock, wouldn't you say? Enjoy your time here, won't you?"

"Why Marahet?" Siannon blurted out.

"Why not? The opportunity was there, and I could do something with it, so... Whatever else, this should be *interesting*. Behave yourselves, my dears, and I'll see you again." A quick flick of his fingers and he was gone. Tom leaned back in his chair, grinning slightly.

"Marahet, consider yourself introduced."

"That was Q?"

"That was Q."

 

As Q had disappeared and Siannon seemed reluctant to verbalise her theory on why Marahet had been transported to Voyager, there was little more to be said. Janeway insisted that Marahet's sword, which had been discovered within the pile of muck deposited on the floor, was kept by one of her security officers, and though she didn't like the idea of being parted from it, there was nothing Marahet could do in the situation. Fortunately Siannon didn't appear to be one of the bad guys, and besides, Marahet was pretty confident in hand-to-hand combat.

Marahet told what she could remember of her last moments, but there was little to tell. She had the vivid recollection of being swept under water, but as to the why and how - she couldn't say.

"Everything is just too fuzzy!" she told them. "My memories are swirling round in the back of my head but when I go to reach for one it just disappears."

Automatically the Doctor appeared with his tricorder in hand.

"Perhaps you are suffering from a residual injury which is causing temporary amnesia. I would have checked earlier but I wasn't given the chance!" He looked pointedly at Siannon. The  
Immortal attempted to smile innocently.

"I doubt that it is something medically wrong," Siannon replied. "I would have thought it more likely Marahet's memory loss has something to do with the game Q is playing with us."

"We're not getting anywhere here!" Janeway finally decided. "Whatever plans Q has, I'm sure he'll reveal them in his own good time, and there is nothing we can do until then." She turned to  
Marahet. "Normally I wouldn't allow any stranger to leave this sickbay unless accompanied by a member of my security team. However, having to come to know Siannon over the years and  
learning what Immortals, especially *old* Immortals," she added carefully which made Marahet wonder just how much Siannon had managed to deduce, "can do when they put their minds to it..."  
Siannon had the decency to blush at that comment and Janeway continued with a sly grin in the Immortal's direction. "I will allow you to leave sickbay under the supervision of Siannon if I can have your word that you will not do anything that will endanger either this ship or its crew."

 

Marahet paused a moment. //No sword... and under the scrutiny of an Immortal I know nothing about.. Great!// However..

"I promise!" she told the Captain.

Siannon sensed Marahet's reluctance and immediately knew why.

"Kathryn..." she spoke up."I believe that Marahet would be a lot more comfortable if she knew that the only other sword on board this ship... in other words, mine... was also safely locked away."

Janeway frowned as did most of the other people in the room. Replicator technology enabled them to create swords at will, the Captain didn't understand what Siannon was getting at. But the female Immortal continued. "Also you should put a monitor on the replicators. Should anyone try and replicate a sword, security is automatically notified. We don't know exactly what Q is up to and I don't want to take any chances if one of the crew gets it in their heads to progress the Game."

"Replicators?" Marahet asked. B'Elanna smiled.

"Don't worry I'll explain all about them." The half-Klingon woman took Marahet be the arm and led her out of sickbay. "I bet you have a lot of questions. I'll do my best to answer them."

Siannon smiled as she, Harry and Tom followed after them. She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy Marahet's stay on Voyager, and also the gut impression that Q had bitten off slightly more than he could chew when he had picked on Marahet for whatever scheme he had in mind.

 

Marahet sat in the mess hall a little dazed. //Okay more than a little dazed!// she realised as another member of an alien race walked past her. She knew a lot more now than she did five hours before when she had first woken up in sickbay. B'Elanna, along with Harry and Tom had explained all about the Federation... Starfleet... why they were out - lost - on the other side of the galaxy, and to Marahet's real interest about the alien races they had encountered.

She knew that B'Elanna was half-Klingon, Neelix was a Talaxian, Tuvok a Vulcan. The Security chief had appeared, given her a spiel about where she could and could not go on the ship and a com badge to wear so she could be contacted immediately if necessary. Marahet assumed it also monitored her movements on board the ship.

Harry had gotten past his immediate scepticism and had warmed to Marahet's personality. He was as enthusiastic about regaling Marahet with Voyager's exploits as Tom and B'Elanna were. Siannon also sat at the table but she had said little so far. She was radiating a welcoming and definitely non-threatening aura towards Marahet which had made her relax slightly, but there was a definite tension still there, which was entirely understandable given the circumstances.

To Marahet's intense curiosity that tension seemed to be sensed by her three friends as well and occasionally one or other of them would look at the Immortal with concern and Siannon would shake her head slightly trying to reassure them. Marahet desperately wanted to know what was the bond between them because the only other like it she had encountered was the bond she shared between her, Methos and Richie.

Despite herself, Marahet smiled at the thought of her two friends and she allowed herself to momentarily immerse herself in their recollection.

Siannon sat bolt upright.

"You know Methos?" she whispered in shock.

"WHAT?" Marahet was beyond startled and her exclamation brought several stares from the rest of the crew. She lowered her voice before continuing. "How... how did you DO that?" she asked incredulously.

Siannon was almost as equally startled. She had some minor gifts, she knew that, even though they were rarely exercised, but it had almost been like she had seen straight into the other Immortal's head... or had been allowed to.

"Marahet I'm sorry!" Siannon apologised. "Believe me I could never intentionally pry into *anyone's* mind and I don't believe I did just then..." Siannon looked around the room with a distinctly annoyed expression but the focus of her bad temper chose not to reveal himself. "I believe that Q is trying to orchestrate something here, and I think we need to know certain things about each other before anything else happens." She shrugged helplessly. "Perhaps we could talk?"

Marahet nodded, still a little in shock but together enough to insist that this particular conversation be adjourned to a more private setting. Within ten minutes they were settled into the quarters that Janeway had assigned Marahet for the duration of her stay. //How ever long that may be?// Marahet wondered.

One quick lesson with a replicator later... //I could get to like those things!// Marahet decided and settled down on the floor pulling her legs up crossed under her.

"You know Methos?" Siannon repeated the question. She was sitting on the couch with the three mortals on either side. Marahet felt very much like she was in the hot seat, sitting in the middle on the floor in full view of all of them. //As I am!// she realised.

Marahet knew that she had to be completely honest with the other Immortal. "Yes.. I do know Methos!" she replied. "I have been married to him for my entire life... for five thousand years!"

The initial silence that met her was not what Marahet was expecting.

"But that's impossible!!!" Siannon exploded up out of her seat and was towering over Marahet before she realised what she was doing. //It can't be true. It *can't*...// Her sudden anger was irrational, but she couldn't stop the surge of fury and her wish to just remove this strange Immortal's lying head from her shoulders.

Marahet saw all this. Sensed it. And dared not move a muscle.

"Siannon..." The word echoed peculiarly in Marahet's mind as though more than one person had spoken, though she knew she had heard only Harry's voice. She was watching Siannon as the irrational fury abruptly drained out of the Immortal's eyes, to be replaced by shock and disgust.

"Marahet... I'm sorry... I..." Siannon strode away to the other side of the room, cursing furiously. Marahet turned toward her only other source of information in the room.

"Q?" She asked the question of all three of them, and had the peculiar feeling that she was receiving the answer from all three of them, too. Unfortunately they all seemed to be as much at a loss to explain Siannon's reaction as she was. B'Elanna shook her head as she replied,

"It can't be. Q can't manipulate human emotions. But Siannon's just not like that. And we *know* it." B'Elanna cast a worried glance across the room to Siannon, and then met Harry's eyes. "Go on... see if she'll listen to you. She's shut me out completely." She turned her gaze back to Marahet. "You were saying?"

"What I said doesn't seem to matter right now. Just *what* is going on between you four?" B'Elanna and Tom glanced at each other, and then across to where Harry had Siannon in his arms as he whispered furiously in her ear. He nodded in their direction. B'Elanna looked Marahet squarely in the eyes.

"It's a long, strange story..."

"And you think I've not seen or done anything strange in five thousand years?" Marahet couldn't help but grin at B'Elanna. //Like managing to impart ten thousand years of Quickening on  
Richie// she tried not to chuckle as the thought passed through her mind.

"I'm sure I can cope, and I really would like to know. Maybe then we can settle down to talk properly." She cast a wary glance over to the other side of the room just in time to spot Siannon kicking the wall with a particularly vitriolic curse. Marahet was prevented from staring by a discreet cough from Tom, still on the couch. //This lot are like a tag-team// she thought irreverently.  
Smiling, Marahet turned her attention back to the two remaining occupants of the couch.

"Go on then, tell me this 'long, strange story'. I'm all ears." She was not going to admit she was, in effect, interested from a 'professional' point of view as she had no idea how any of them, including Siannon, would react to her having trained as a Priestess. And she tried not to admit to herself that her main reason for wanting to know was simple curiosity.

B'Elanna cleared her throat experimentally.

"I'm not really sure how to begin; it all seems so long ago now... We were at a place called Hesdaria, Siannon and me, as part of an away team..."

B'Elanna and Tom explained the best they could about the fourfold link, how it started, their struggles with trying to live with it, and each other, without driving everyone including themselves absolutely crazy.

Marahet listened avidly. She could feel the truth in their words, and read it in their body language which gave credence to their belief that Siannon's Quickening had been the initial catalyst behind the formation of the link. It also sounded eerily familiar to what she shared with Methos and Richie, all the way back home. A sudden stab of grief and loss and loneliness ran through her as she realised just how far removed she was from them, and she momentarily felt herself awash with almost unendurable pain.

Gently, a presence intruded on her thoughts radiating empathy and apology. Siannon, Marahet realised. She opened her eyes to find Siannon now sitting in front of her.

"It's hard when you realise how far away everyone is. You miss them *so* much. At least we know we'll see them again... not everyone is so lucky." There was a brief, heartfelt glance over Marahet's shoulder. "I used to lie awake at night wondering if anyone ever questioned my disappearance; wondering if they ever thought of me or missed me." She sighed. "It does you no good, of course."

"Of course. But even so..."

"Exactly." Siannon glanced down before meeting Marahet's eyes with a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It won't happen again. I can't say it wasn't a shock as you'd *know* I was lying, but I think we can say I'll learn to live with it, after all we've got time..." Siannon held out her hand. "Shake on it?"

Marahet grinned impulsively; she could not help but like Siannon.

"Why not..." As they shook hands she felt a strange tingle in her palm, akin to what she had felt from B'Elanna but more powerful. Carefully, Marahet disengaged her hand taking Siannon's in her own, examining the palm of the other Immortal's hand as she traced the silvery scar that ran across it. There was a rustle as B'Elanna rose to join them.

"I've one of those on my left hand..."

"From Hesdaria?"

"Uh-huh."

"And yours?" Marahet caught Siannon's eyes again. She knew this was important, though she had no idea why.

"Yes. It's the only scar I've had in two thousand years... And it's shown no signs of fading since the day we both made them." Siannon gently traced the scar on her palm as it rested in Marahet's loose clasp, with an almost dreamy smile on her face as she glanced at B'Elanna. The moment was broken by a faint chuckle from Harry's direction. Marahet's senses almost reeled as they were hit by a palpable wave of... *something*. She dropped Siannon's hand like she had been scalded. Siannon tried to blush and grin at the same time.

"Oops," she said.

"Oops?!" Marahet burst out laughing. "Warn me before you do anything like that again if you're touching me. Please!" She tried to glare at the four shamefaced but grinning people in front of her, and couldn't. "I think you four had better go." A yawn surprised her. "I really am tired."

"Of course you are. It's been an eventful day - for all of us." Siannon ushered everyone out of the room, turning to face Marahet from the door. "I'll be round tomorrow to pick you up. I don't think either Tuvok or the Captain would be very pleased if I let you wander the ship unaccompanied." She smiled warmly at Marahet.

"And I certainly don't want you to get into trouble because of me. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"It's a date." And with a last impudent grin, Siannon disappeared through the doors.

 

Marahet sat staring at the doors for quite some time after they wooshed shut behind Siannon. //Just what the hell is happening to me?// She wondered. //I feel like I'm trapped in a bad sci-fi novel. And what about Methos and Richie? And *where* the hell do I stand with Siannon?// The Irish immortal reminded her at different times of so many people she knew - Methos, Richie, Amanda, Ceirdwyn... and yet was so obviously herself. Marahet was at once both exhilarated and terrified at the prospect of discovering more about the unknown Immortal and her home. She lay on the bed, her body singing with tension, trying to relax enough to sleep. Eventually she did, and would have been surprised to know she was being watched over by someone who had nothing to do with the ship.

Q grinned invisibly. He determined to listen in on Marahet and Siannon the next day; he esperately wanted to find out just why Siannon had reacted to the news of Marahet's near eternal marriage just the way she had. After mentally reviewing all his knowledge of immortals and their lives, he had to concede that this was one thing he *didn't* know, and he was not happy about it.

"A bientot, Marahet;" he whispered into the silence. She stirred, but did not wake.

 

Marahet was woken by the chime at her door. Still dazed by her unfamiliar surroundings, she blearily stumbled from her bed yelling,

"Come in!" Then she walked into the desk with a yelp. The door opened to reveal Siannon and a considerable amount of light, which cut off as soon as the door closed.

"That hurt!" Marahet complained, shielding her eyes.

"Lights 25%." Siannon grinned at the sight of Marahet rubbing her shins, and then remembered why she was there. "I thought you may want some lunch. There are also some more people I'd like you to meet."

"More... wait a minute... You said *lunch*. What time is it?"

"About 12:30. Hey, after a day like yesterday you needed your sleep. And that's the stand your MO is going to take." Marahet was still half asleep.

"My MO?"

"Medical Officer. In other words, me - as I'm the resident expert on Immortals, or so the Doc informs me."

"Oh. Now what?"

"You go wake up, and I'll convince the replicator to make some proper coffee."

 

Fifteen minutes later, dressed in jeans and t-shirt, Marahet was ready to go. She had worried about the informality of her attire when she'd been confronted with uniforms at every turn the previous day, until she was told to stop worrying by Siannon.

"We do have off-duty clothes you know. I couldn't stand wearing this..." she gave her uniform a disparaging tug, "all the damn time. It'd drive me absolutely nuts!" Accepting no other protests, Siannon dragged Marahet off to the mess hall.

Marahet found herself almost welcoming Neelix's bizarre appearance as he was a point of reference - no matter how odd - in the otherwise strange world of a 24th century Starship. She let Siannon make the selections for their meal, not wanting to chance her taste buds on choice by sight alone. She surprised herself by almost inhaling her food, despite its slightly peculiar taste. There was a muffled chuckle from the opposite side of the table.

"You obviously *did* want your lunch," Siannon commented.

"Mmph," agreed Marahet through the last mouthful of her dessert. "Obviously." After a few minutes of companionable silence Marahet broached one of the subjects that had been nagging at her, and the one she felt Siannon would prefer *not* to discuss in front of her bond-mates.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask this... but why was it such a shock when you heard about me being married to Methos?" Siannon refused to meet Marahet's eyes mumbling,

"You don't want to know." Marahet sighed. It was going to be one of *those* conversations, apparently, despite Siannon's seemingly easy-going nature.

"No, I *do* want to know. Don't you think being married to the man for five thousand years gives me the right?"

"Er... Well." Siannon continued to stare determinedly at the table to avoid Marahet's piercing blue gaze.

"Siannon?" The Irish woman suddenly looked up.

"Have you ever had something mean a hell of a lot to you without you realising it, only to find out it was worth nothing?"

"What?" Marahet was puzzled at the nature of the sudden question.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter now. Methos though..." She gave Marahet a crooked smile. "This could take some explaining..." Marahet shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised? I'm not going anywhere so explain away..."

"This seems unfair in a way. I've been friends with Methos a long time, and he isn't here to give his side of the story - true or not." Marahet grinned in the privacy of her mind, Siannon evidently knew some of Methos' failings. She herself knew about many more.

"Friends, hmmm. *Good* friends?" She asked innocently. Siannon grinned.

"Kind of. I first met him in Athens about... ooh 700 I think. I was lonely and tired and sick of immortality, fed up with watching too many friends die. Methos stopped me from feeling  
sorry for myself. After a few weeks we went our separate ways, but met up with each other from time to time to trade drinks and stories. Then I didn't see him for ages; I thought he'd been killed."  
She shook her head with a rueful smile. "I should have known better of course..." Marahet could quite easily see Methos enjoying Siannon's company. Her down to earth attitude to life, the universe and everything would have appealed to him, as would her appreciation of the brewer's art.

"Next time we met, I found him. This time *he* was the one who was sick of it all. Something had obviously happened that affected him deeply, but I never asked. I think he was grateful for that. In no time at all we got used to being around each other. Weeks became months; months became years. I even took him home, to Ireland..." She chuckled. "They were good years." The green eyes were focused far away in time and space. Marahet jolted Siannon out of her pleasurable reminiscent haze.

"And...? Is this anything to with what I don't want to know?"

"Actually, yes. Tell me; do you know much about old Celtic customs?"

"Enough."

"Enough to have heard of Brehon Law?"

"Brehon Law...." Marahet broke off as the significance of what Siannon was *not* saying finally hit her, put two and two together, and actually came out with an answer that approximated four. "You mean you and Methos were *married*?" She felt a twinge of something unpleasant that she did not care to identify.

"A Brehon marriage, yes. We aren't any more. It was over more than six hundred years ago."

"How long?"

"Twenty seven years."

"Twenty seven years? ...ah... three times three times three." Siannon nodded in confirmation." I can see why finding out he'd been married to me for 5000 years would be a shock. But why...?"  
Marahet broke off almost guiltily, cleared her throat.

"Did I over react?"

"Well, if you want to put it like that, yes." Siannon brushed a few stray hairs off her face, and conveniently managed to avoid Marahet's eyes again.

"Remember what I said about having something mean a hell of a lot to you without you realising it?"

"Only to find out it was worth nothing..." Marahet had a sudden urge to strangle her husband. More than once, for good measure. "What happened?" Strangely enough, she found she really did want to know, the words were not just the platitude they so easily could have been.

"You. Oh I knew Methos had been married before - sixty times I *think* he said - but he'd always led me to believe that he'd never married, or even thought of marrying, another Immortal. Even in a fixed term contract. It meant something to me on a level I was never even aware existed before you told me. And I...I. Well, you saw." Marahet reached out to touch Siannon's hand gently.

"Yes, I saw. And I saw how you hated yourself for it. It's also why you shut the others out, I suppose." Siannon said nothing in reply but nodded tiredly, managing to look every one of her 2000 years for a second or two. For once, she didn't feel the need to explain knowing Marahet was the one person who would more than likely understand her better than she did herself. Marahet smiled a little. "I think we can safely put all this behind us," she said, "Our lives are going to be complicated enough as it is, I'm sure." Siannon let out an explosive sigh of relief, thankful to have been let off the hook so easily.

"You can say that again. Nothing is *ever* simple when Q is involved." She rubbed her eyes before looking back at Marahet with a faint smile. "So, what do you want to do today? I'm off duty this afternoon so I can give you the full guided tour. Harry did the same for me when I first arrived years ago. Or if you're not up to that there's always work for me to do in the lab if you want to keep me company. At the moment Tuvok still isn't convinced you don't mean us harm, intentional or otherwise, although he and the Captain have decided it's safe for the rest of the ship to know you're here now; added to the fact that not one of the crew trusts Q and that means you're stuck with one of us if you want to go anywhere, or Neelix if none of us is free. Tuvok will soon get used to the idea of another Immortal around the place, especially if we behave ourselves, and then you'll be free to come and go as you wish."

"I think I'll go for the tour. All of this..." she waved a hand round the mess hall "is just completely fascinating."

"Right then, we'd best get going as there's a hell of a lot to see, even on a ship this size." Siannon grinned as she picked up their trays to dispose of them. "This tour'll be different from the one I had. Voyager's changed a great deal in the last nine years. For the better, I think... but then, I suppose I would."

Q lost interest at that point. He already knew the ship better than any mortal or immortal in its crew, and he didn't want *another* tour. He was very pleased with the information he'd gathered from his eavesdropping, though of course he didn't think of it as eavesdropping.

"Married to Methos, hmmm? You kept that one quiet didn't you, Siannon O' Niall?" He chuckled to himself. "This gets more interesting all the time. Now I wonder when those two will finally realise...." Again he chuckled as he disappeared to oversee something else worthy of interest to a Q.

Neelix popped his head above the counter.

"Did someone call me?" He noticed that the mess hall was now empty. "Hearing things again, I suppose. Hmph." He went back to his pots and pans in disgust.

Marahet's head was in a whirl. So many people, so much technology, and most alien of all was everyone's easy assumption that this level of technology was normal. To them, maybe, but she was a twentieth century girl... or more accurately a Bronze Age girl. An immortal had to get used to new technology or die, and Marahet had done that from things as simple as the stirrup and iron tools to steam power and computers; but it was something that had happened gradually. This sudden immersion into technology hundreds of years more advanced than anything she had ever seen was unnerving to say the least. She heard a muffled chuckle from the woman beside her, and turned to glare at her.

"I'm sorry..." Siannon had the grace to sound at least a little contrite, "But I wish you could see your face. I forget how strange everything must be to you, landing right in the middle of all this. I mean, I've lived through the last 400 years and it still surprises *me* sometimes." Marahet shrugged.

"I'll live. I may even get used to all this... one day." Siannon grinned at her.

"Maybe. Still, I bet I know *exactly* how to distract you..." She guided the older immortal through more almost identical corridors before pausing at a particular door. She glanced at a nearby chronometer. "Bang on time, too." Siannon keyed the door release, and waved Marahet to precede her.

Marahet did not know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't to be bombarded by children. As soon as she recovered from the shock she realised that there were only a few of them, and that they were more interested in Siannon than her. An older child, with *spikes* on her head, quietened the little ones down into some semblance of order, smiling gravely at Marahet.

"Hello, I'm Naomi Wildman. You must be Marahet." Naomi reached over to shake Marahet by the hand.

"Yes, I'm Marahet. But..." Siannon chuckled from where she was settling children down around herself.

"Naomi's mother Samantha is running this place today and we decided that even Tuvok couldn't think of you as a threat if the kids took to you. It was Naomi's idea actually. And a good one, I think." Naomi beamed at the two immortals. Marahet looked down as a small hand tugged on her clothes.

"Story? Please?" The little boy had a mop of dark hair and a huge smile.

"I don't see why not. Siannon?"

"That's one of the reasons I came here - this bunch absolutely love stories. It sends them home in a better mood too. If you want to indulge them, feel free." Siannon smiled. "Now come sit down, Adam," she said to the boy who was still looking at Marahet with huge hopeful eyes. He did so - slowly. Marahet picked her way over to Siannon.

"One of the reasons?" She queried.

"This is the other one," announced a strange voice. A graceful blond woman had entered from another room, ushering in another small child before her. "I'm Samantha Wildman, by the way." The little girl ran to Siannon with a smile. Siannon dropped a quick kiss onto the child's forehead

"Hi sweetie," she said, before picking her up.

"And this is Miral, B'Elanna's daughter." Siannon glanced at the other children, "Are you ready for your story?" The answer was a series of affirmatives of various types. She smiled at Marahet,  
"Your cue, I think." Marahet returned the smile; it was a long time since she'd sat down and told stories to little children. She began,

"A long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away...."

Marahet was surprised at how much she enjoyed the story telling, and was pleased that the children seemed to enjoy it too. Soon after she had finished other adults arrived to pick up their children, and Marahet had another round of meeting and greeting. Before long there was just her, Siannon, Samantha, Naomi, Miral and another little boy left.

"I thought the Captain wanted to keep down the number of people who knew I was here? First the tour, and now this. The whole ship will know I'm here." While Marahet was speaking the door opened behind her, unnoticed.

"The Captain also knows that you can't keep anything quiet for more than a few hours on this ship." Marahet whirled round to face Kathryn Janeway. "So what better than to make sure the people we want to know about you, know first?" She was met with silence, apart from the little boy who shrieked,

"Mummy!" And toddled over to Kathryn as fast as he could without falling over. She swept him up into her arms and kissed him hello.

"Has Edward behaved himself today?" She asked Samantha. Samantha grinned,

"Beautifully. It's as if he knew something was going on..."

"Nothing to do with me," said Kathryn. "Thanks Samantha, Naomi." She threw another smile at them all before sweeping out of the nursery.

Marahet looked at Miral nestled on Siannon's knee. Now she knew the child was B'Elanna's the faint shadow of ridges across the sleeping girls forehead was more obvious.

"She's beautiful, Siannon."

"Isn't she just. We all look after her, but even so we'd never manage without Samantha, Naomi and the others who run this place for us." Samantha looked embarrassed at the praise.

"We enjoy it." Naomi nodded her agreement.

"So? We still don't thank you enough. We really appreciate it, you know." Siannon grinned at them both. "And now I've got you a new story teller just to prove it!" They all chuckled at that, and then said their goodbyes. "Come on sleepyhead, time to go." She whispered to Miral, who woke instantly, still all eyes and looking at Marahet

"Is Miral who you wanted me to meet today?" Marahet asked as she and Siannon made their way back to her quarters.

"And Samantha and Naomi, yes. Naomi's the oldest Voyager child; she was born before I arrived. She takes her responsibilities for the other kids very seriously. If you ever feel at a loss for anything to do or anywhere to go, Samantha and Naomi will always appreciate your help and your company. Naomi loves Old Earth history, so she'll probably be giving you an inquisition before long - especially when her mother's on duty."

"I don't mind."

"That's obvious. You're almost as soft a touch as me - I love kids and I've always wished I could have a child. This is the closest I've ever come to having one of my own. We're an unusual family I suppose, but it seems to work. Now do you want to eat with us, or in the messhall?" Marahet grinned.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to eat with you - I feel like my head is about to explode." Siannon chuckled,

"I can relate to that. Come on then."

 

Marahet couldn't stop herself from staring when she entered Siannon's quarters. While she had realised that the four of them shared, she hadn't thought about what that meant. It wasn't just the size, it was the general effect of the influence of four different personalities and cultures in one place. And it was completely different to the starkness she had come to expect on  
Voyager.

"This is wonderful!" She exclaimed, with a smile. Siannon turned round with a grin as she set Miral down.

"And very un-Starfleet too. It's our refuge."

"I would have said eclectic," Marahet said as she glanced around, paying more attention to the decor, her eyes lingering for a minute on an empty part of the wall, with it's slightly paler sword-shaped shadow.

"And that too. But it was never going to be anything less than eclectic with a Latino half-Klingon, a Celt, an Asian American and a guy obsessed by 20th Century B-movies sharing." Marahet chuckled in agreement.

"You have a point."

"If you'll keep an eye on Miral, I'll go talk to the replicator. Any preferences?"

"For some reason I have a craving for ham and pineapple pizza."

"Pizza it is then, Tom will love you for ever. And salad." Miral reappeared with a book. "No more stories til after tea, sweetheart. You need to get washed up; Marahet will help you." Miral grabbed  
Marahet by the hand and dragged her away.

B'Elanna arrived back before Tom and Harry for a change, and went to check that Miral wasn't tormenting Marahet; she came back in short order, grinning.

"Don't tell me, she got Marahet to read to her after all?"

"It's worse than that, Miral's telling her about Toby the targ."

They were still laughing when Tom and Harry breezed in. Tom made straight for the Pizza while Harry distributed kisses to all the ladies in his life, and Marahet for good measure. They managed to sit down to eat before Tom had snaffled more than one piece.

Marahet left a couple of hours later, having been inveigled into helping Miral with her bath, book and bed; Siannon with her as they walked back in companionable silence to Marahet's quarters.  
Marahet threw herself onto the couch as soon as they'd walked through the door.

"Kids!" She exclaimed. Siannon grinned, and perched on the desk.

"Yup. And I bet you loved every minute..." Marahet grinned back.

"So sue me."

"Not a chance, lady. You're going to be our number one sitter from now on. Everyone with kids is going to be queuing up! Well, it'll give Samantha and Neelix a well-earned break."

"You really think so?"

"Just wait... I'm on duty tomorrow, do you want to come to sickbay with me, or shall I leave you with Neelix?"

"I think I'd be safer with the pots and pans."

"Neelix it is, then. By lunchtime you'll have a complete dossier on the entire staff, including the kids. I hope you don't mind."

"Not in the slightest."

"Tomorrow then? Eight O'Clock?"

"Sure." They shared a last smile, and Siannon breezed out.

//Eight o'clock? I'm a lunatic!// Marahet shook her head. Still, a morning with Neelix, even that early, was infinitely preferable to a morning in sickbay. She settled down for an early night, asking the computer for a selection of music; but as she relaxed toward sleep she couldn't help but wonder about her own world and why it seemed so far away and dreamlike.

Much to her surprise, Marahet enjoyed her time with Neelix the next morning to the extent that volunteered to stay and help in the afternoon too. She'd also learned a lot more about the workings of the ship than she would have thought possible. People talked to Neelix, even if it was just a few words in passing, so he generally knew everything that was going on and what the current mood of the ship was without stirring from his domain in the messhall.

The evening meal that day was taken in the messhall, made a little bit special by a surprise dessert that Neelix had whipped up in honour of Marahet 'the best kitchen assistant, ever'. When they were ready to leave, Marahet found herself collared by Siannon.

"I've something else to show you, and there's no time like the present." She said cryptically. Siannon led her to the holodeck, and busied herself at the console for a few minutes, before glancing at Marahet with a smile. "Go on, I'll be right there."

Marahet walked through the metal doors to find herself home. Or home from home anyway, a place Methos and Richie had both loved and that she had come to love too, and certainly not something that she had expected to see on a 24th century starship. Even the smell was right. She walked in, and sat at her usual table even though the place was empty. Siannon followed her, and pulled up a chair.

"Well?"

"It's perfect. All it's missing is the people and the music."

"I can remedy that if you want..."

"Just the music, please." A few soft voiced commands later, and Marahet was relaxing to the sound of The Blues. Siannon smiled gently at her, a little sadly.

"I have holograms of them all, Methos, Richie, Joe, Duncan - even Mike! But I rarely use them. Joe sometimes, now it's not so painful - a few centuries makes a lot of difference. But the others... losing them is still too recent. We used to use this holoprogram back home, to remind us of 'old times'. This is even their table..."

"And was back in the 20th century too. God and Goddess, I miss them. The worst thing is sitting here, knowing that Joe is dead. It's kind of obscene in a way. No, don't change it." She captured Siannon's hand. "It's still comforting to be here."

"I hoped it might be. I've set you up for full access to the program, just ask for Marahet 1. I've set it up empty, but if you change your mind, tell the computer. I come here and play the blues with Joe sometimes; it helps when things aren't going so well."

"Would you play for me? Just a little?" Siannon's answer was a smile, as she pushed her chair back. She asked for her guitar, and one materialised in her hands. Slowly she began to play. Marahet closed her eyes and let the music take her to another time, in a place so very similar. She could almost feel the presence of Methos and Richie beside her, and her heart knew a jolt of disappointment to find then still absent when the music finished.

"Shall we go now?" Siannon asked softly. Marahet nodded, not trusting herself to speak right at that moment. "You can come here anytime, as long as someone is with you. Though I think that it won't be long until Tuvok gives his approval for you to come and go freely." Siannon waved Marahet to precede her from the holodeck as she ended the program.

Siannon's words proved to be somewhat prophetic the next day. Mid-morning, while she was busy with Neelix, Tuvok strode into the messhall.

"This is an unexpected surprise. Can I help you with anything?" Neelix asked.

"Thank you, but no. I am here to speak with Marahet." Hearing her name, she came out of the kitchen area.

"I'm all ears," she announced. Tuvok acknowledged her with a nod.

"I have come to inform you that the Captain has decided you may have the freedom of the ship. You are no longer required to be accompanied at all times. Your weapon, however, will remain in secure storage for the time being. Access to the Bridge is still forbidden at the present time."

"Thank you. And thank you for coming to inform me yourself, commander. I realise you must be busy" Tuvok gave her another nod.

"It seemed the - courteous - thing to do, considering my initial concern, Marahet."

"I appreciate it." Tuvok turned on his heel, and left without a backward glance.

"Well! This calls for a celebration, I think." Neelix said brightly. "I'm going to be busy rustling up something a little bit special for later, and I want it to be a surprise so why don't you use your  
new-found freedom and go tell Siannon the good news." He grinned at her. "I think she'll be very pleased".

Marahet knew the way to sickbay very well, so decided to do just that. She also knew how to prevent her Quickening being sensed by another immortal, so she really would be able to surprise Siannon. It was something she did not use often as it interfered in her perception of other immortals too, but as there were only two on Voyager that was not a problem. Another side effect was that ordinary mortals tended not to notice her, so she managed to get to sickbay without interruption. Once there, she found the main area empty, but heard the sound of singing from the adjoining lab //The Doctor must be listening to opera again// she mused. She did not expect to see what met her eyes as she wandered into the office. Siannon and the Doctor were hard at work over one of the consoles, but the singing wasn't provided by the computer, it was the two hardworking medics singing a duet! Marahet gaped //They're good!// When they completed the song, Marahet entered the lab, clapping enthusiastically.

"Bravo!" Both medics whirled round at this unexpected applause, the Doctor beaming, Siannon blushing furiously before she noticed who the audience was, whereupon the colour drained from her face.

"How?" Marahet wanted to laugh at the startled expression on Siannon's face, but managed not to. She also withdrew her hold on her quickening and watched as Siannon visibly relaxed as she began to sense the other immortal. She decided to answer both of Siannon's questions.

"Tuvok gave me the freedom of the ship, except for the bridge. The other is a trick I was taught a few thousand years ago." Siannon grinned in reply.

"Told you that it wouldn't be long before Tuvok relented." She darted round the console to give Marahet a hug. "Congratulations." Stepping away from Marahet, Siannon looked at her speculatively. "And any chance of teaching me that 'trick' of yours?"

"I don't see why not. Not everyone can get the hang of it though."

"Fair enough, but I'd at least like to try." Siannon glanced over her shoulder at sound of a discreet cough behind her. "I'm sorry, Marahet, but we still have a fair bit of work to do. You can stay if you want though..."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll go back and help Neelix until lunchtime, then test this new-found freedom of mine a bit more." Marahet left sickbay with a wave at both Siannon and the Doctor.

That day seemed to set a precedent for how Marahet spent her time: mornings she generally helped Neelix; afternoons she visited the holodeck or airponics before heading over to the nursery to give  
the children their final story; evenings she found herself being asked to join various social activities, and not just by her personal 'gang of four' (as she had come to think of Siannon,  
B'Elanna, Tom and Harry). Voyager was becoming less strange at an alarming rate, and when it all became too much there was always one person who understood, the only person on the ship who shared her immortality.

Marahet and Siannon regularly spent time alone together, and so it did not take long for Marahet to discover that Siannon also needed her.

It had started with a fairly innocuous request to visit the holodeck, so Marahet had been surprised when the doors opened onto another place that was intimately familiar to her. Letting her eyes roam around the perfect replica of Duncan MacLeod's Seacouver Dojo, Marahet let out a low but appreciative whistle.

"It's perfect. You must spend half your life making holoprograms..."

"Not quite," Siannon replied, "And anyway, I've had help with most of them. Duncan and Richie did most of this - with a little 'help' from Methos every now and then. We kind of find it comforting to be able to revisit places that have been important to us. "She smiled. "And anyway, I have an ulterior motive this time. Computer, load the contents of security file 3947 gamma." Two swords materialised on the floor in front of her. Siannon bent to retrieve one of them, presenting it formally to Marahet. "I'm sorry it's not the real one, but this is the best I can do right now." Marahet accepted the sword with a grin.

"It might not be real, but I'm glad to see it again. But..." Siannon interrupted.

"The last time I faced a live immortal with a sword was about 8 years ago. The holoprograms help, but after a while you get careless. Tom, amongst others, has tried, but they're just not as good as someone who has to fight for their life on a regular basis. I'm rusty, and you seem to be the only other immortal on the ship." She picked up her own sword. "Care to spar a little?"

"Why the hell not?"

Marahet soon discovered that Siannon was right. She was rusty. Incredibly so. After a few exchanges she called a halt.

"Enough! You don't just need practise, you need to be re-trained. You might hate me before we've finished, but I bet I can make you even better swordswoman than you were before you ever arrived here."

Siannon smiled gratefully.

"I was kind of hoping for something like that..." And so it began.

 

One day, sometime after their sparring sessions had become part of their daily routine, Siannon was in her quarters having a fit of nostalgia when Marahet dropped by.

"Hi Siannon, What're you doing?"

"Reminiscing." Siannon gestured at the pile of padds and pictures on the table in front of the couch. "Every so often I just feel the need to connect with the others back home." Marahet joined her on the couch.

"I can relate to that. Can I look?" Siannon nodded her agreement, and Marahet pulled one of the group pictures toward her for closer inspection. Then she frowned at it, muttering under her breath,

"It can't be..." Gripping the picture tightly in shaking hands she turned to face Siannon. "When was this taken?" She asked, her voice hoarse with some unknown emotion. Siannon met Marahet's intense gaze with one of complete bemusement.

"What? Are you OK?"

"When. Was. This. Taken?" Marahet thrust the picture into Siannon's hands; she glanced down at it, looking at the smiling faces of some of her oldest immortal friends.

"About 20 years ago, I think. Why?"

"You're not sure?"

"Well it might have been 15, I suppose. But..." Marahet's eyes were steely, her gaze boring into Siannon's. She shut them momentarily, before looking back down at the picture.

"Hugh Fitzcairn was killed in 1995. What the hell is he doing alive in the 24th Century?!" Siannon could do little more than stare at Marahet for what seemed like hours, and then her memory began to relay its information back to her.

"Kalas." It was both a statement and question. Marahet nodded.

"He took Fitz's head in Paris. Duncan couldn't stop him."

"Duncan couldn't - but someone else did..."

"Who?"

"I have no idea, but apparently it wasn't an immortal. Fitz managed to get away and Duncan eventually finished Kalas off, though Fitz had vamoosed out of the country by then." Siannon leaned forward to put the picture back on the table in front of her, and rubbed at her temples. "You know what this means though, don't you?" Marahet shook her head, still puzzled. "It means we're not from the same universe."

"A Parallel Universe? That sort of thing only happens in..." her voice trailed off and she let out a bark of slightly hysterical laughter "...Science Fiction... God and Goddess. Just look at me..." She shook her head in disbelief and buried it in her hands. She wasn't aware that Siannon had moved until she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Here, drink this." A glass was thrust into her hand and she obediently sipped at it - and gasped at the taste.

"That's foul! What the hell is it?"

"Engineering's best moonshine. Better?"

"A bit - but I think I'll pass on the rest of this," she put down the offending glass "if you don't mind." Siannon grinned at her.

"Not at all." She wandered back over to the replicator and returned with 2 coffees, sitting back down next to the stunned older immortal. "I think we need to talk about this. The first encounter with a Parallel Universe is always a shock."

"You make it sound like this happens all the time!"

"On Voyager, anything can happen - and frequently does." Siannon sipped her coffee, grateful for the pause to collect her thoughts. "And there's an example that's very close to home. I wasn't here when it happened, but I've been told all about it." She proceeded to explain to Marahet about the incident with the duplicate Voyagers that had happened about 9 years previously. Marahet clutched her own coffee tightly, trying to anchor herself to reality.

"So Harry and Naomi really belong to a different Voyager?"

"Yes."

"One that no longer exists?"

"Yes."

"Ouch. This is kind of weird..." Siannon chuckled at that.

"According to Kathryn, 'Weird is part of the job'."

"That's all well and good, but what about me? Am I going to be stuck here in the wrong time and the wrong universe?" Marahet ran her hand through her hair worriedly. She couldn't afford to be stuck here indefinitely, she was sure Methos needed her. Siannon reached out to touch her again, projecting reassurance for all she was worth.

"I don't think so, but there's only one person who can answer that."

"Q?"

"Q. He brought you here for a reason. And much as I hate saying it, I don't think it was for your benefit." She paused, her face grave. "Marahet, I think I'm supposed to take your head." Siannon raised her hand to stop Marahet's outburst. "I'm not going to, of course. Why do you think I've been letting you batter me in the holodeck so much? If I need to regain my skill to live if and when we get home, then I'll do it the traditional way and not by taking the head of a friend!"

"Oh." Marahet looked a little sheepish.

"Now let's forget that, and see what else we can discover that's different, after all we seem to have known the same people..."

They were still talking hours later, when the time came to collect Miral from nursery.

"Marahet, will you pick up Miral for me? I really need to speak to Kathryn. As Captain she's got to know about this little... um... development." Siannon mentally crossed her fingers for luck.

"No problem. Just let me know how it goes." They both stood, and Siannon squeezed Marahet's arm, before dashing out.

In the Captain's ready room, Kathryn leaned against a viewport, trying to temper her incredulousness. Slowly, she turned to face the bearer of such a fantastic theory.

"You mean you were right all the time?"

"I think so. Everything points to it, and now we've discovered that we're from different Universes it's the only thing that seems to fit." Kathryn sighed. Nothing was ever simple where Q was involved.

"But why?" She waved away Siannon's reply. "Don't answer that; there's only one being who can, isn't there? Damn him. I wish I knew why he found us so fascinating."

"Your guess is as good as mine on that front." She smiled wryly. "And I don't think we're going to accomplish anything by speculating about it." Kathryn nodded.

"You could be right but even so..." She sighed. "Send Tuvok in, please. I think I may be here for some time..."

 

To Marahet's surprise, no-one else in the crew seemed particularly bothered about the revelation that she was from a different universe. She continued to be treated in exactly the same fashion by everyone, though Harry had smiled at her ruefully and whispered,

"I know how you feel," when no-one else was paying attention to them. Even so, she was glad to escape to her quarters that evening.

It had certainly been a day filled with discovery, but one small worry gnawed at Marahet //Can it really be true?// she thought. There was only one way to find out, and that was to ask Q.  
Unfortunately, no-one had ever tried to contact *him* before, he'd always arrived unannounced and unanticipated. Hopefully Marahet was going to change this, but she wasn't entirely certain.  
She'd decided that if Q's powers even remotely approached the omnipotence accredited him; he would 'hear' a psychic call easily. She would be the originator of that call.

Marahet settled into the cross-legged posture that she could comfortably hold for hours, lowered the lights in her quarters to aid her concentration, centred herself and then sent out her call. It surprised her when she was answered by the psychic equivalent of a rather gruff 'What now?', so she *wasn't* surprised to find Q manifest in her room when she opened her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Thank you. I didn't know if you'd hear me."

"Hear you? Of course I heard you. You were shouting." Q deposited himself in a chair. "So, Marahet, what can I do for you?"

"Answer some questions?"

"Hmmmmm." Q swung the chair round and plonked his feet on the desk. "Try me." Marahet breathed an immense sigh of relief. //At Last!//

"We're not from the same universe, are we?" Q twizzled round in his chair again to stare at her with a puzzled frown.

"Of course we're not. I'm a Q!"

//Damned literalist// Marahet thought. She continued aloud, "Not you. I meant me and Siannon. At least that's the conclusion we came up with. Nothing else explains all the similarities *and* all the discrepancies in our friends and our lives." Q grinned, but it was an uncannily genuine smile.

"I *knew* you two would work it out sooner or later. You're right of course... you don't exist in this universe. I'm not sure whether you did at one point, but I can't quite manage to be everywhere at once so I never found out. And Siannon was killed in yours."

"Oh." Marahet let her mind wander for a bit. "In which case, why drag me all the way into a different universe four hundred years into the future?"

"Can't you guess?"

"I don't think I have to. Please correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to have quite an affinity for this ship and crew. Right?" Q looked uncomfortable. "Well?"

"As far as it goes, yes."

"Including Siannon?"

"In a manner of speaking." Marahet decided that was as straight an answer as he would give, and proceeded to her next point.

"So... you watch this ship, become fascinated with Siannon as an immortal out of place, and realise that when Voyager gets home she's probably going to end up with a serious case of death... which is where I came in." Marahet eased herself upright, and perched on the desk next to Q. "You spotted me in that flood somehow, and decided I was your chance to do something for her, didn't you?"

"I just happened to be watching..." He tried to give Marahet his innocent look, but she didn't appear to be paying any attention to him.

"Tell me, is she still supposed to take my head?" Q sat bolt upright, as if he'd been shot.

"No! I mean..."

"But it was your intention?" Marahet was deriving an unholy satisfaction in interrogating a supposedly omnipotent being. Q had the grace to appear almost shamefaced.

"Originally, yes. A 5000 year quickening would have given Siannon such an advantage in the Game, even if Voyager doesn't get home for another 5 years. Though just your presence here seems to have reminded her of the fact that she *is* immortal and has another life back in the alpha quadrant. Now... No. In fact I was going to offer you a choice, sooner or later." It was Marahet's turn to be puzzled.

"A choice? Of what?"

"Of either staying here in this universe, or have me return you to where you came from." Q paused for emphasis. "Exactly where you came from."

"Under tons of muck and rubble..." Marahet shook her head to clear it //What a choice!// "Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place... you certainly don't make things easy, do you?"

"Me? Of course not. But you don't have to decide just yet, I think Siannon would be very disappointed if you left *right* now..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now that, my dear, would be telling..." He gave one last grin, and disappeared with a flick of his fingers. Marahet stared at the empty chair as it swung forlornly to and fro. //Typical!// And she hadn't even told him of her idea... still, she had time so it could wait for a bit longer, or she could just follow her instincts and not tell anyone.

She knew Siannon well enough by now to realise that the Irish immortal loved a little mystery, and a slightly cryptic message to her would not necessarily go unanswered. Her mind made up, Marahet smiled to herself in the privacy of her dim quarters.

 

Some days later, a puzzled Siannon wandered into the empty shuttle bay, eyes darting around her as she searched for one person in particular. She spotted Marahet to one side and strode over to her friend.

"Why did you ask me to come here? There're plenty of more comfortable places to talk."

"Ah, but then I don't just want to talk. And this place was the only one on the ship that suited my requirements."

"Requirements? Marahet, just what in the seven hells are you on about? You're not making any sense whatsoever!"

"I'm not?" Faced with Marahet's deadly calm and the sardonic twist to her mouth, Siannon had a terrifying thought. She backed off, away from Marahet her heart sinking inside her.

"I won't kill you. I'm not going to let you take control of my mind, just so you can make me. I don't care what Q expects, you're my friend and I WON'T KILL YOU!!!" Much to Siannon's surprise, Marahet laughed. She stopped backing away, and stared.

"I wouldn't let you," Marahet said. "I'd never enter your mind to overpower it, even with a written invitation. And anyway, don't you think it would be a little difficult when neither of us has a sword? What would you behead me with - your shoes? No, I have something completely different in mind. Something that will give you the advantage Q wished you to have, but won't be of any detriment to me. Come over here so I can talk to you properly." Siannon re-approached Marahet, and they both settled down on the floor.

"So?" Siannon smiled nervously at Marahet, having no idea what the 5000 year old Immortal had in mind.

"You remember I mentioned that *my* Richie has psychic abilities?" Siannon nodded. "Well, that's not all...." Marahet paused, wondering how to say what she needed to say, finally settling on the bare truth and no more. "He also has 10,000 years of Quickening."

"What!!! How?"

"Methos and I combined our Quickenings to get ourselves out of a rather sticky situation. Unfortunately the side effect was that Richie took a 10,000 year Quickening. As you can tell, I still have all of my Quickening..."

"And you want to do the same for me?"

"I do. You will gain 5000 years of Quickening. I will lose nothing. There's only one problem."

"Which is?"

 

"We'll be linked through the shared Quickening. If I stay here in this universe, you'll have someone else inside your head." Siannon chuckled.

"I think I could cope with that. You could teach us *all* how to shield better for a start! But I don't think it's going to *be* a problem."

"Why not?"

"You don't really want to stay. If Q gives you the chance to go back, you will. And I can't see us staying linked mentally across universes and 400 years. So, no problem." The two Immortals smiled at each other. "This sounds too good to be true. I'd really be a fool to refuse such a generous gift, and no-one has ever accused me of being a fool. Foolish, yes, but that's a different matter altogether."

"Are you ready?"

"Now?" Siannon squeaked.

"No time like the present, plus the fact that this is the only place that would physically stand up to a Quickening on board ship. You did mention extra internal shielding on that tour you gave me."

"So I did. You want me to raise them?"

"Please." Siannon went to the console at the rear of the shuttle bay, entering the relevant commands into the computer. A wall of bluish light shimmered into being around them, cutting the deck of the shuttle bay off from the viewing gallery and command area.

"There. It's as safe as I can make it. And no-one will be able to override the command except me, and maybe Tuvok. I still know some codes that the others probably don't. Now what?" Marahet took Siannon's hand, noticed it was shaking, and led her into the middle of the shielded area.

"This will feel just like a normal quickening to you, so be prepared..." She cautioned. It was the only warning she gave.

 

On the Bridge, Alarms started to sound.

 

"Captain, the blast shields have been raised in shuttle bay 2." Tuvok's voice as usual betrayed nothing of his concern. B'Elanna's mind reeled in terror.

"It's Siannon!" She was moving towards the turbolift before she even heard the Captain's barked command,

"Go! All of you." Tom and Harry joined B'Elanna in the rush for the lift. Janeway turned slightly in her seat. She needed an objective mind on this too. "Tuvok?" The Vulcan followed them at a more sedate pace.

The main shuttle bay doors would not open. Even Tuvok's override codes were ineffective.

"We must enter via the gallery," he announced after the third try had been unsuccessful. Harry, Tom and B'Elanna pelted round the corner without any urging, their overriding sense one of danger to Siannon.

The sight that met them as they finally reached the gallery was like a scene from someone's idea of hell. Lightening arced around inside the blast shields, crackling furiously, and centred on a figure that knelt, almost collapsed in the centre of the shuttle bay.

"Siannon!!!" The scream was torn from B'Elanna as she pressed as close to the blast shields as she could. There was a pressure building up inside her that was almost unbearable, a feeling akin to being filled with static. A huge lightning bolt arced down to hit Siannon between the shoulders, almost sending her sprawling and B'Elanna reeled in pain as her head and body exploded in sensations that she could not adequately describe. Another bolt lashed down and Siannon's head jerked back as she screamed silently. B'Elanna lurched into Tom and Harry, no longer aware.

*Pain*; from her hair to her toes, washing through her body in terrible waves.

*Pleasure*; parts of her that she didn't even know existed felt alive, renewed.

Then the rest of it hit her; fragmental images of people she had never met; people screaming, laughing, crying; voices chanting; the clash of swords; the taste of blood; burning heat; searing cold; a harp playing; blood pounding in her head, her loins; desire; fear. The fear jolted her to a semblance of lucidity, and aware of Tom and Harry's arms wrapped round her, she felt the touch of their minds as they linked. Together they *reached* trying to touch the one who was missing, whose fear they could taste.

Reached; and found not one, but two.

**Light**

With one last, huge, soundless explosion, the lightning stopped. Time seemed to stand still. At last there was some movement down on the shuttlebay floor. Tuvok spared a quick glance for the huddled, gasping heap that was B'Elanna, Tom and Harry before trying once more to lower the blast shields from the gallery console. He was interrupted by a muffled croak.

"Won't work... security override codes..." B'Elanna half crawled, half stumbled over to Tuvok. "I think I've got them..." Hanging onto the console with one hand she tapped in the sequence of numbers she could almost hear Siannon telling her. With one last shimmer, the shields fell.

In the main shuttle bay, Siannon had managed to lever herself into a sitting position. She glared at Marahet.

"Just like a normal quickening?" She rasped. Marahet sat down beside her, touched her hand in apology.

"It was - for 5000 years worth, I didn't think it would affect you so much. I'm sorry for not realising that, but then I don't think sharing it helped much, either." Siannon blanched.

"Blessed Danu..." She lurched upright and was hobbling toward the ladder before she even had time to think. A feeling of reassurance swept through her, and she recognised B'Elanna's mind with Harry and Tom still in the link, along with... Siannon touched the new mind in the link gently, unsure as what to expect.

~Marahet?~

~I did warn you...~

~That you did.~ Then there was no more time for anything else, as the others finally made it down the ladder. They fell into each other's arms with relief, and Siannon sensed Marahet withdrawing as much as she could. Tuvok spotted Marahet and strode over.

"The Captain wishes to have an explanation of this incident," he announced. He flicked a quick look at his four crew mates, now in a more decorous position. "From all of you." He gestured for them to precede him out of the shuttle bay.

Kathryn Janeway met them in the conference room. She wanted Chakotay with her, and her ready room just wasn't big enough to comfortably accommodate everyone. Tuvok ushered the five of them in, before taking up a station just inside the door. As security chief he was as eager to ascertain just what had happened in the shuttle bay - and how - as The Captain.

The Captain's glare was icy as she made eye contact with each of them in turn.

"Would someone care to enlighten me about what just happened in my shuttle bay? And Why?" Janeway's voice was coldly edged with fury. She could almost sense the undercurrents running between them, which she had come to accept as normal for Tom, Harry, B'Elanna and Siannon; but this seemed to involve Marahet too! She glanced at Tuvok, who gave her an almost imperceptible nod. "Well?" She asked.

Siannon and Marahet exchanged looks. It was their responsibility, despite what the others felt. Marahet cleared her throat tentatively.

"I'm sorry Captain, this was really my fault. You'll remember Siannon and I had decided we're from different universes?"

"Yes..."

"And also Siannon's theory as to why I'd been sent here..." The Captain wondered where all this was leading especially as neither immortal had been totally convinced by that theory anyway.

"Go on."

Marahet continued, relaxing into the feelings of support and encouragement she was receiving from the others; something she had not experienced since the last time she had been with Methos and Richie. She explained about her discussion with Q,  
her ability to impart her own quickening energy to others, and the realisation that the shuttlebay was the only place on board a starship that would be able to stand the internal stresses a Quickening would produce.

Siannon took up the narrative at that point, shamefacedly admitting to having security clearance she had not divulged to the Captain 'just in case' she needed it. Kathryn's stony face became even more granite-like.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I was asked by Starfleet security years ago to keep those codes to myself; you've seen my file, so although you don't like it, I'm sure you understand why. And I won't apologise for safeguarding the rest of the crew; if anyone had been able to break through the blast shields while the Quickening was still happening, there's no telling what could have happened..." Kathryn cut her off with a choppy gesture

"I know, I know. I just have no idea what to do with you. Any of you. Least of all you, Marahet."

"I could always send her home." Everyone whirled to face Q as he stepped out of thin air next to Tuvok.

"Q!" Q bowed in acknowledgement to the incredulous faces surrounding him.

"But I won't. Marahet needs to stay here just a teensy bit longer." He wandered over to Siannon, taking her chin in his hand. No-one else was able to move, no matter how they tried. "Getting a bit crowded in there now, Siannon, isn't it?" He tapped her forehead. "Take advantage of Marahet while you can, she won't be here for ever..." Q let go of Siannon's face and sat himself on the table, relinquishing his control. "I must admit I'm impressed how you resolved that little impasse, Marahet, but I'm hurt that you never told me you had such a delicious solution cooked up." Marahet folded her arms and glared at Q.

"You never stayed to find out."

"I suppose I didn't. Still, it was much more entertaining this way." He slithered off the table and made his way to Kathryn. "So good to see you again, Kathy. You should frown less, it doesn't suit you." He patted her shoulder. "I'll be back, never fear; Marahet will be on her way home and this will seem nothing more than a dream to her. And the rest of you will have an advantage you didn't before." Q disappeared before anyone had the chance to answer.

Kathryn slowly lowered herself into the nearest chair.

"I suppose that answers the question of what to do with you, Marahet. But what about the rest of you?" Tuvok stepped forward from his position by the door.

"Captain, if I may make a suggestion?" She nodded. "It would seem that Q has been responsible, indirectly at least, for a great deal of our recent upheaval. I deem a note to that effect in their files, with a reduction in holodeck privileges for two weeks, would be sufficient discipline."

"Thank you Tuvok. You four... five, try to stay out of trouble. Dismissed." Siannon breathed a sigh of relief as they left the conference room; she knew the Captain had been much more lenient than she could have been. She almost blessed Q for his interference. Almost. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have been in the damn situation in the first place.

The weeks without holodeck time flew past for them all. Marahet worked with them, all four together and also individually, on their mental shielding, until she was happy with the results. She supposed she could be accused of having an ulterior motive, but she did not want to share anymore of the foursome's more personal communications. She also seemed to be spending a lot of time with Neelix in the messhall and Samantha in the nursery. She paused to wonder every now and then just what was keeping everyone so busy when the ship appeared to be running smoothly.

A few weeks later, Marahet was sitting with her four friends at breakfast when B'Elanna turned an interesting shade of green and dashed out of the messhall with alacrity. Instead of the worry and concern she expected to feel from the others she received a surge of joy so profound it shook her to the core. She hardly noticed Siannon tearing after B'Elanna as she was engulfed in a huge hug from both Tom and Harry, neither of whom seemed to know whether to laugh or cry, before they too left in a hurry. She wandered over to where Neelix was hovering over his pots in the galley.

"Hey Neelix, have you any idea what that was about?" She asked. Neelix shook his head thoughtfully.

"No, but I've seen B'Elanna look like that before."

"Oh?"

"When she was expecting Miral." Marahet grinned. If B'Elanna was pregnant, no wonder the others were happy. She decided to head to sickbay herself, out of sheer curiosity.

The scene that met her eyes after the sickbay doors opened was not what she was expecting...

Siannon and B'Elanna were perched on the bed in the surgical bay, arms wrapped tightly round one another, while Tom was dancing the Doctor around sickbay chanting,

"You did it, You did it!" Harry was staring dreamily at the main console, with a smile on his face so Marahet decided to approach him as being the most likely to answer her questions. He glanced up as she drew closer, his smile widening as he saw her.

"Can I offer my congratulations?" She asked hesitantly. Harry beamed.

"You can, but I don't think those two," he indicated Siannon and B'Elanna "Would hear you. I can barely believe it myself!"

"But...?" She jumped as a hand descended onto her shoulder. She turned to meet Tom's eyes.

"This is a very special child, Marahet. The Doc and Siannon have been working so hard to try and make this work..." He said, taking Harry's hand in his own as he glanced toward the biobed.

"It's not B'Elanna's child," Harry explained. "In a way, this baby will belong to all of us, even more so than Miral." He drew Marahet closer. "Genetically she's mine and Tom's, but Siannon will be her mother; just like Tom is Miral's father, even though she is genetically mine." Marahet gaped at him.

"You're Miral's...?" Harry ducked his head shyly while Tom chuckled. "Well I never!"

"There're very few who know that - it surprised the hell out of us at the time. Especially Harry." Tom grinned briefly. "We couldn't help but realise how much Siannon longed for a child of her own and this was the best way to give her a child that was part of all of us."

"That..that's wonderful." Marahet was misty eyed. Like all immortals, she too had longed for a child of her own. Then a thought hit her, like a bolt from the blue... "The Quickening? It didn't hurt the baby did it? Was B'Elanna pregnant then?" The Doctor overheard the question.

"The baby's fine." Marahet breathed a sigh of relief. "Oddly enough, I think the energy B'Elanna shared helped the pregnancy to quicken. Not something that was expected, I assure you."

"But if B'Elanna was pregnant why did Siannon...?"

"Accept your offer? Simple, I didn't know about B'Elanna. She worked almost exclusively with the Doc, Tom and Harry on this. I did the grunt work - they did the complicated and personal stuff" Siannon smiled fondly at all of her bond-mates, and touched Marahet gently on the shoulder. "Thank you, Marahet. For everything."

The doors whooshed open again, to reveal Kathryn and Chakotay. The Captain was slightly breathless, as if she'd been running.

"We heard... is everything all right?" She glanced around, her eyes full of concern.

"Everything is infinitely better than all right, Captain." B'Elanna was almost glowing with happiness as she answered. They all stood around for a few seconds grinning stupidly at each other until a bright flash distracted them.

"Sorry to break up such a touching little scene, but I *do* have a schedule you know."

"You again!" Marahet was getting heartily sick of Q's tendency to pop in and out of existence as it suited him.

"Indeed. Now are you ready?"

"Ready?" Marahet was totally confused. The others, more used to Q's capriciousness were a little quicker on the uptake.

"Hang on, Q!" Siannon did just that, grabbing hold of his arm. "She hasn't had the chance to say goodbye or anything. And she can't go like that!" Siannon waved her free hand at Marahet, clad in her 24th century clothes.

"Is that all?" Q also waved a hand and Marahet almost jumped a mile as she felt the comforting weight of her sword against her back once more, and looked down to see she was back in her own clothes. Granted they were a bit torn still, but they were clean.  
She glanced back at Q to meet his eyes.

"Why now? I've been half expecting to go every day for weeks!" Q smiled at her, and shook his arm free to encompass Siannon, B'Elanna, Tom and Harry in and expansive gesture.

"Wasn't it worth waiting, just to get this news?" He asked. Marahet relented.

"When you put it like that, yes. But are you going to give me a chance to say goodbye aren't you?"

"Au Naturellement... as long as it's quick." Marahet found herself swamped in a mass of hugs before she had the chance to open her mouth again. For the last time, she felt the touch of Siannon and the other's minds, full of sorrow at her departure and joy at their incipient parenthood - even if the actual event was months off. They said nothing, but enveloped her in a wave of emotion so strong it left her breathless. She was passed from them to Chakotay and Kathryn.

"The children will miss you, you know," Chakotay said, "As we  
will."

"And life will certainly be more boring without 2 immortals on my ship... No, Q, that isn't an invitation for you to find me another!"

"I'm glad I met you all. And Siannon..." The older immortal reached out to touch Siannon's fingers as she met her eyes "I'm sorry I will never know you back in my own universe."

"So am I. Take Care, now, and good luck. I know *my* Richie and Methos, so I'm sure yours won't rest until they find you again." They stepped apart; Siannon into the comforting presence of her bond-mates, Marahet toward the not-so-comforting presence of Q. "Remember us in your dreams, Marahet."

"I'll try. Please say goodbye to everyone for me." Marahet realised she was going to miss Voyager and it's crew, no matter how strange it still seemed to her. Her last sight of the 24th century was an ageless pair of green eyes, fading into the rushing silence of the void.

Siannon stared unseeing into space for a moment, then shook herself.

"I wonder if Q will ever let us know how she is?" She mused; she was going to miss Marahet.

"I'm sure he'll jump at the chance. You know Q." Kathryn smiled. "If you're very unlucky he might just want to be a Godfather." The four of them groaned at the thought, as Kathryn and Chakotay swept out of sickbay, laughing.

"I wish she hadn't said that..." B'Elanna shuddered. "Hey Doc, am I OK to go now?"

"You're fine, and so is the baby. You know where I am if you need me." The Doctor sauntered back into his office, grinning broadly and singing an aria sotto voice.

"How about that breakfast you never ate, B'El?" Tom slung an arm around B'Elanna's shoulder.

"Why not, Flyboy. Right now I think I could quite cheerfully eat a Targ, skin and all." She threw a mock glare at Harry. "Don't even think about it, Starfleet." Harry smiled innocently and just threw an arm around her other shoulder. They paused, B'Elanna looking back at Siannon. "You coming or..."

"I'm coming. Couldn't leave you in the care of these 2 reprobates now, could I?" She shooed them out of sickbay, following with never a backward glance.

Q chuckled, secure in his invisibility although his disembodied voice echoed quietly in the deserted sickbay.

"Godfather. Hmmmm. Now that does have a nice ring to it. I've never been a Godfather before..."

 

~*~End~*~


End file.
